


This Net Is Your Net

by Crys_Loch



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Filk, Free Speech, Freedom, Meta, Music, Other, PIPA, Protest Song, SOPA, fair use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a response to SOPA/PIPA, I transformed the lyrics to Woody Guthrie's 'This Land Is Your Land'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Net Is Your Net

**Author's Note:**

> 'This Land Is Your Land' by Woody Guthrie is a beautiful protest song. The source lyrics can and should be looked up here- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Land_Is_Your_Land I tried to stay true to the original even as I bent it to cross time and space. I hope I did it justice. This is a stolen song transformed. I do not own it. Feel free to steal it yourself. Just... you know the credit drill. My hope it that music and voice will be added and that it will be carried up and away; even change and transform again to reach other corners. Woody Guthrie's song should sing out once again.

This Net Is Your Net  
Transformed Lyrics by Crys Loch  
Original Source- This Land Is Your Land  
Lyrics by Woody Guthrie

 

This net is your net, this net is my net  
From the public forums to the private journals  
From Informational Pillars to Social Communities  
This net was made for you and me.

As I went surfing that digital highway  
I saw before me creative mind play  
I saw around me a community hay day  
This net was made for you and me.

I browsed and searched and I followed the tag links  
To the amazing breadth of her inspired high jinks  
While all around me the ghosts of bards were singing  
This net was made for you and me.

When the connections sparked up as I went surfing  
And the world was shrinking, and the barriers falling  
Real people were chanting, as the fog was lifting  
This net was made for you and me.

This net is your net, this net is my net  
From the public forums to the private journals  
From Informational Pillars to Social Communities  
This net was made for you and me.

There was a big moneyed law there that tried to stop me  
A blocked link claimed private property  
But fair use transformed, it didn’t say nothing  
This net was made for you and me.

No censorship can ever stop me  
As I go surfing that digital freeway  
No tyrant can ever make it go dark  
This net was made for you and me.

In the posts of the Comm sites, in the art of the Fandoms  
By the media of free speech, I’d found my family  
As they push on creating, I steal this asking  
Is not this net made by you and me?


End file.
